The Case of the Materializing Baby: A Prequel
by reags98
Summary: A small prequel to the Case of the Disappearing Baby. How did Ms. Emily Kaye made her grand entrance into the lives of the Mason's?


The Case of the Materializing Baby: A Prequel

Author's Note: I'm sorry it's been so long since I've published. But I'm working on something big for you all. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this prequel of The Case of the Disappearing Baby.

please note this story uses flashback*

No birth certificate. No family. No possession to call her own, but a towel for a blanket. Nothing to trace her to anyone or any place. Not even a name. Just a note with her birthday- May the 5th- and a plea to take her in. She was barely a day old when she arrived on the steps of the orphanage. She was 2 weeks from turning 6 months old when all of this began. When she was just one of the unfortunate little souls drug into such an unforgiving matter.

"Tycoon's Daughter Found Dead," read the headline. "Deceased Daughter of Tycoon Left Baby Behind," read the next.

She was just one of the two who had the markings to make her a candidate- about 6 months old, left at the orphanage only months ago, in the LA area. Little lives toyed with. One would always be provided for, would want for nothing, and loved by a family. Another would be forgotten all too soon, when the truth was finally realized.

The Mason's walked up the courthouse steps. Perry holding Della's arm, and Della holding the small infant. When she had came to them she had no name-- the orphanage called her "Baby May" since that was the month she was born, and the only trace of her identity. Perry didn't like that.

"Baby May," he said holding the little girl. He looked at her and grimaced.

Della came to his side. "Perry, what's wrong?"

"She needs a name-- a real name!"

She grinned and put her hand by the baby letting her grasp her fingers. Her eyes never left her sweet face, and with her voice sounding almost like a coo said, "Well, what do you suggest we call her?"

"I don't know," said the lawyer who was already deep in thought trying to find out what he would call the tiny new boarder living in his home. Della left to begin making her bottle. He continued to study her sweet face, trying to think of a name.

He lifted her above his head, and said "What will we call you?" She smiled at the tone of his voice and his animated expression, and he quickly drew her close to him again.

A few days went by and it was decided that Emily was the perfect fit. Emily Kaye No-Name, as Perry called her.

They agreed to keep her while the case was being investigated and tried, and now they were walking her back to an orphanage caretaker who they were to meet outside of Courtroom A. She was the unfortunate one. The forgotten one. She would be given back to an orphanage to be nameless and fatherless, while the proceedings would take place for another to be placed in a home of privilege, prosperity, and love.

"Say! She looks like she just belongs here," said Paul Drake grinning at the little one. She occupied the seat her "Uncle Paul" usually made himself so comfortable in, in Perry's office. Her brown curls framed her rose cheeks, and her blue eyes were bright as Paul approached the chair. She reached for the tall figure to take her into his arms, and he did so gladly.

It did feel like she belonged there-- with them.

"Della, what if we kept her?" His eyes focusing on the road ahead, his tone hard to read as he drove to their LA apartment.

"Perry-" she stopped for a moment. She let her fingers run through the sleeping baby's curls. She looked at the car's clock which read 12:45 am, which only reminded her it was an unrealistic dream. She began to tear up. "I wish we could," she said in a whisper. She looked down at the babe's face once more, this time not letting her eyes leave her.

He looked over at her gently caressing her small cheeks. He smiled wistfully. "So do I."

Courtroom A appeared quicker than they had hoped it would. They had small talk with the caretaker and social worker--how they were glad the case was over, how the other child was so fortunate, how well behaved 'Baby May' is, and how a family would be sure to adopt her soon. Trying to make the moments last. Then they gave her back. She was in the arms of a caretaker, who didn't even know her name- not Emily Kaye. She probably wouldn't rock her to sleep every night, or know how to cuddle her just right to make her calm down, or know what sounds to make to get her to laugh, or let her play with giant stacks of paper in giant offices.

"Goodbye, 'Baby May,'" said Della smiling trying to hold back tears.

"Goodbye, Emily Kaye No-Name," said Perry as the small baby grasped his giant fingers.

They turned to walk away now. Della fighting tears, Perry with a serious expression. Each with a heavy heart. As they walked they heard the cries coming from an infant, who didn't understand why the faces of the ones who had cared for her for two weeks had suddenly disappeared. They tried to keep going. To be logical.

"Perry, why don't we keep her?"

"Della, why don't we just take her and—"

They had turned to each other at the same time and had spoken in same moment.

Perry chuckled and there was the slightest crack in his voice, "You're sure?" He took her hand.

Della grinned as tears threatened to overflow, "I'm sure."

The rest was history. That was the materializing of the Disappearing Baby-- that was the materializing of Emily Kaye Mason.


End file.
